Kazoku
by Kajiki
Summary: Первый фик Фактически, вольный пересказ Саскегайдена с доброй долей отсебятины. Персонажи: Итати, Сисуи, Саске, Фугаку, Микото..


家対一 家族と一族

Доверяй людям – и они тебя обманут,

не доверяй никому – обманешься сам.

Р. Желязны

Дорогая мама, уже девять лет я не видел твоего лица, но я так и не смог отогнать навязчивый образ. Ты стоишь к нему спиной и смотришь на меня, твой взгляд гипнотизирует меня, я не могу двигаться, а потом твоя голова медленно и бессильно опускается на грудь...

Я все еще помню, как ты провожала меня в академию, когда я был маленьким. Нет, ты не шла со мной за руку до ворот школы как другие родители, просто молча следовала за мной, переступала через порог, улыбалась и желала удачного дня. В ответ я что-то бурчал себе под нос, не поворачивая головы. Я даже не помню тех слов, я был так неразговорчив, что каждое утро терялся, просто не знал, что обычно говорят, если тебе желают удачного дня.

Такое странное чувство, - слышать, как замирают твои шаги – знать, что всего через пару секунд ты снова скажешь то же самое, что говорила вчера и позавчера, в голове проносятся тысячи слов, какие-то слетают с моих губ, но я понимаю, что это совсем не то, что нужно, но сразу забываю об этом и продолжаю идти. Я чувствую, что ты все еще стоишь у порога, я так хочу знать, куда обращен твой взгляд, на землю под моими ногами? На небо над головой? На красно-белый круг на моей спине? Я боюсь повернуться, боюсь показать этот интерес, я хочу остаться чужим … даже тебе…

Мы редко говорили, и я редко видел тебя одну, ты всегда была с отцом, сидела или стояла подле него, всегда с правой стороны, голова немного опущена, глаза прищурены, от чего кажется, что с твоих губ не сходит странная полуулыбка. Иногда ты смотрела на меня, любопытным, изучающим взглядом, особенно, когда я разговаривал с отцом. Я уверен, ты никогда не слушала, о чем именно мы говорим, но ловила каждое мое движение, все наши интонации. Это немного веселило меня. Я так старательно прятал себя от окружающих, а ты так настойчиво пыталась меня понять.

Мое обучение в академии закончилось, я много времени проводил на миссиях, и неохотно возвращался домой. Чувство опасности отвлекало меня от той пустоты, что неизбежно ожидала меня дома. Я медленно шел по дороге, ловя усталым взглядом кусочки ночного неба, пробивавшиеся сквозь спадающие на глаза растрепанные, еще влажные от пота волосы. Я всегда думал о чем-то, но мысли быстро гасли в моей голове, когда я подходил к воротам, за которыми ждал дом. Дом, где мне не чем заняться. Дом, где мне нечего делать.

Дома я маялся. Меня не покидало чувство духоты, оно сводило меня с ума, и я не мог избавиться от этого почти физического ощущения головокружения и вялости. Дома мне не хватало воздуха.

Ты никогда не ложилась спать, до того как я вернусь. Выходила на кухню и заваривала чай. Всегда стояла за моей спиной или где-нибудь сбоку, но никогда не садилась напротив меня и не смотрела мне в глаза. Иногда ты расспрашивала меня о миссиях, а я неохотно отвечал тебе. Разговор то и дело сбивался, тонул в мучительных паузах.

Однажды ты спросила: «Скажи мне, что случилось?». Я ответил: «Ничего». Ты смотрела на меня с недоверием. Но, правда ведь, ничего. Я что-то искал, что-то душило меня в этом доме и виски невыносимо ныли, но я не знал что это, не знал почему, я не знал, как это назвать, и называл это ничем.

«Почему ты такой? Я больше не могу видеть тебя таким», - снова сказала ты. «Какой же я, мама?» - в моем голосе звучала издевка, но не в сердце, там была лишь надежда. Я так верил тогда, что лишь ты могла мне помочь, хотя и не понимал еще, что ты можешь знать меня так хорошо. Но ты лишь запнулась и промолчала в ответ. Я криво улыбнулся сам себе, улыбнулся потому что хотел найти повод разочароваться в тебе, а сейчас получил то, чего хотел. Я вспоминаю, как чуть-чуть приподнялся уголок моего рта и твой извиняющийся и униженный взгляд. И мне мерзко, мне стыдно за себя, я ненавижу себя за эту улыбку.

Я поднялся наверх и быстро заснул. А у тебя наутро были припухшие, красноватые глаза.

Прости.

Отец, наверное, гордился мной, он часто говорил о моих успехах, строгим серьезным тоном, а еще о будущем, будущем, которое он выбрал для меня. Смотрел на меня и видел силу, талант, преемника, новое поколение клана, - все это такие безликие понятия, но ведь и я вел себя так, как будто только этого и добивался. А ты видела во мне своего сына, - опору, надежду, защиту и… мальчишку, которого кормила грудью, носила на руках и целовала на ночь, даже когда я так вырос, повзрослел и стал совсем другим.

Потом я встретил Сисуи, в АНБУ нас поставили напарниками. Он был шумным, надоедливым, беспокойным, инфантильным и очень красивым. Сисуи был старше меня на два года. Он много говорил, но не так как ты. Этот парень мог нести абсолютную бессмыслицу, но всегда смотрел прямо в глаза так, будто хотел заглянуть внутрь меня. Но любопытство в его взгляде все же напоминало мне тебя.

Когда он заговаривал со мной, я поднимал голову и пялился на него непроницаемым и невидящим взглядом, а сам, как обычно, думал о чем-то своем. Я просто не мог выдержать его глаз, я не знал, что будет, если я отвечу на его взгляд, и не хотел знать, просто… боялся.

Мы оба так устали в тот день, а он был ранен в руку и потерял много крови. Это было совсем, не смертельно, и вовсе даже не серьезно, но при ходьбе его шатало из стороны в сторону. Я шел рядом, а Сисуи заверял, что с ним все в порядке, хотя о его самочувствии я не спрашивал. Потом ему захотелось есть, и он потащил меня в какой-то ресторанчик. Вообще говоря, в компании этого парня я чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, но с ним было легче, чем дома, и он был ранен, поэтому я и пошел тогда с Сисуи.

Мы сидели друг напротив друга. Я пил горячий, горьковатый чай маленькими глотками и ждал, пока он доест. Напарник опять говорил что-то, а я старательно концентрировал взгляд на стене за его спиной, и минут через десять так наловчился, что мне уже казалось, я вижу светло-желтую штукатурку, просвечивающую через голову напарника. Его голос глухо и монотонно звучал в моих ушах и немного усыплял меня.

Он произнес мое имя, наверное, заметил, наконец, что я его совсем не слышу… Он чуть привстал, и в тот же момент я услышал резкий хлопок прямо у самого моего лица. Желтоватая стена исчезла, а вместо нее я видел два темно-серых глаза, смотревших на меня. Я растерялся тогда и даже не понял сначала, что это был Сисуи. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, как будто он старался не моргать, как в детской игре в гляделки, а я не мог отвести взгляд в сторону. Воздух стремительно выходил из легких, я сжал зубы и резко выдохнул носом. Я слышал звук, похожий на всхлип и исходил он от меня, потом все повторилось снова, но я уже не пытался сдержать смех.

Я не знаю, почему смеялся тогда, но впервые я чувствовал себя так хорошо, духота так мучавшая меня испарилась от взгляда этого человека.

- Да ты, кажется, еще хуже меня пострадал, головой, что ли стукнулся? Или они в чай тут что-то добавляют?

А у меня не было сил ответить, я просто смотрел на него и смеялся.

С этого дня я стал внимательно наблюдать за Сисуи, пытаться осознать, что особенного есть в этом человеке. Время, проведенное с ним, летело незаметно, рядом с Сисуи я просто жил, потому что я доверял ему. Я не мог разобраться и в том, что чувствую к нему, но поначалу это походило на помешательство.

Я не изменил своего отношения к другим, но что-то во мне уже было не так, как раньше.

После рождения Саске ты стала еще дальше от меня. Сисуи заменил мне дом и семью. Он ничего не ждал от меня, просто всегда был рядом со мной, а я был рядом с ним. Он давно уже не был мне другом, нет… скорее старшим братом. И я хотел бы стать для Саске таким же.

Сегодня Сисуи говорил совсем мало. Только что-то сосредоточенно писал. Я молчал и слушал тонкий скрип пера и шелест бумаги, смотрел на его пальцы, старательно выводившие каждое слово.

- Что-то случилось?

- Ничего.

Я не смог больше выдавить из себя ни слова, я снова вспомнил тебя и наш разговор и понял, отчего ты плакала всю ночь.

- У меня миссия скоро.

- Да?

- Сложная, и мне придется идти без тебя.

- Кто-то будет вместо меня?

- Нет.

- Один?

Сисуи кивнул. Я подошел ближе, положил руку ему на плечо и наклонился вперед, так чтобы слышать его дыхание. Я смотрел прямо перед собой.

- Когда вернешься, расскажи мне обо всем.

Сисуи опять кивнул. Он не дышал.

- Тогда… тогда я желаю тебе удачи, Сисуи, - он вздрогнул и выдохнул.

Я убрал руку с его плеча и направился к двери. Стул сухо скрипнул. Ты, наверное, привстал или обернулся, может, хотел еще что-то сказать, но мне было все равно, я открыл дверь и ушел.

Разумом я понимал, что есть вещи, которые Сисуи не может говорить даже мне, и у него, конечно, были причины. Я не имел права злиться на него, не имел права на обиду. Но в глубине души я чувствовал себя обманутым.

Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как я не видел Сисуи. Все свободное время я отдавал младшему брату. И вновь я не знал, что делать и что сказать, если я вдруг встречу напарника, чувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным. Но для Саске я мог все, он так старался быть похожим на меня, и это немного успокаивало. Брат очень уставал и так неумело пытался это скрыть. Мы вместе возвращались домой, я по привычке смотрел на небо. Почувствовав, что Саске держится за низ моей рубахи, я опустил голову. Он смотрел на мои ноги и пытался повторить мою размеренную твердую походку, хотя сам едва не падал от усталости. Я приостановился, а он резко выпустил краешек одежды, за который ухватился, и посмотрел на меня виноватым взглядом. Я хотел взять его за руку, а брат упрямо попятился назад.

- Я и сам дойду, только маленьких детей старшие держат за руку – обижено сказал он и быстро зашагал вперед, широко размахивая руками.

Я замедлил шаг, так чтобы не догнать его. Тогда, впервые за эти дни я вновь нашел в себе силы искренне улыбнуться.

Сисуи уже давно не появлялся в АНБУ, как оказалось, не только я, но и другие уже давно не видели его. Вчера я уже два раза проходил мимо его дома, и каждый раз меня охватывало беспокойство, но я так и не решался зайти. А сегодня ночью я не мог уснуть. Я тихо вышел из дома, за мной беззвучно закрылась дверь.

Середина лета, а ночи все равно холодные, но я этого совсем не чувствовал. Ноги несли меня к знакомому дому. Я долго стоял на пустынной улице перед его фасадом, в окнах свет не горел, но отчего-то я был уверен в том, что Сисуи там и тоже не может уснуть. Я подошел к двери и осторожно отодвинул створку, снял сандалии у порога и зашел внутрь. Было очень темно, но я часто бывал у друга и знал, где находится его комната, я понимал, что никого не разбужу, но все равно старался ступать как можно тише, словно готовил путь к отступлению… Так бесшумно, что даже не дойдя двух шагов, я мог бы вернуться обратно, будто меня здесь и не было. Перед дверью ведущей в его комнату я остановился.

- Сисуи-кун, - неуверенно позвал я. Ответа не последовало, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, я облокотился на стену и стал ждать. Мы уже давно звали друг друга по именам, а сейчас я не смог просто сказать: «Сисуи».

Я услышал шаги, и вскоре увидел его темный силуэт.

- Итати? – он повернул голову, и посмотрел на меня, сверху вниз, - я думал, ты раньше придешь.

-А я думал, ты мне сам все расскажешь.

- Так ты об этой миссии?

-Да хотя бы о ней.

- Итати, ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к тебе… – начал он.

Я согласно кивнул, хотя сейчас я понятия не имел, как Сисуи на самом деле относится ко мне...

Он шагнул на меня, схватил мое запястье и сильно сжал его, по инерции я подался вперед, его голова уткнулась мне в плечо, он продолжал держать мою руку. От его волос остро пахло табаком, хотя раньше я не видел, чтобы он курил.

- Я бы… я бы, правда, все тебе рассказал, но не могу. Это не зависит от меня, понимаешь? Но ты ведь простишь?

- Не хочешь идти?

- Не хочу. Но я не мог отказаться от этого, да и менять что-то уже поздно. То, что я собираюсь совершить, уже давно стало неизбежным… - голос Сисуи был тихим и усталым, и говорил он куда-то вниз, я с таким трудом улавливал каждое его слово.

- Когда ты уходишь?

-Через неделю. А знаешь, может быть, я и смогу все объяснить тебе, когда немного соберусь с мыслями. Давай встретимся еще раз, перед тем как я пойду, на мосту? Потом… мы ведь можем уже и не встретиться.

- Что за чушь ты несешь? – мне было не по себе от этого разговора, я попытался отдернуть руку, но Сисуи лишь крепче сжал ее, его голова показалась мне невероятно тяжелой, от этого плечо начало ныть, но я не мог убрать его.

- Это не чушь. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел – в его голосе было столько отчаяния. Все это время он пытался мне что-то сказать, но я не хотел думать об этом и упрямо ждал, когда он прекратит говорить намеками.

- Хорошо, я приду, но сейчас отпусти меня, я больше не хочу оставаться здесь – я снова задергал рукой, Сисуи неохотно разжал пальцы.

Я опять оставил его одного. Все слова и действия Сисуи меня лишь разозлили, я был уверен в том, что мне не следовало приходить.

Наутро я никак не мог сосредоточиться и привести мысли в порядок. Чувство духоты, о котором я уже почти забыл, снова вернулось, но я верил, что нужно лишь немного подождать, всего неделю, и все будет как прежде.

Ты смотрела на меня растерянными и жалостливыми глазами, мне казалось, ты хотела утешить меня, но мне было все равно, все мои мысли были заняты Сисуи. Но от твоего взгляда ожидание казалось мне вечностью, он будто вытягивал из меня надежду, я злился на тебя тогда, потому что знал, что ты все это видишь, и понимаешь, что я чувствую. А сейчас я думаю, что был просто идиотом.

К счастью, брат был не таким чутким, как ты, и похоже совсем не заметил перемены во мне, поэтому я мог разговаривать с ним, как и раньше, и это отвлекало меня, когда мне было особенно отвратительно.

Но и эта неделя, наконец, закончилась. Я соврал отцу, чтобы не ходить на чертово клановое собрание. Похоже, он не поверил ни единому слову. Он что-то говорил мне о связи нашего клана с деревней, но я не слушал его, потому что во всем нашем клане меня интересовал лишь один человек.

Скоро я снова должен был увидеться с Сисуи. Я не мог предположить, что он хочет сказать мне, да и скажет ли что-то вообще, но я обещал ему и не мог не идти. Да и слишком многое произошло между нами за тот месяц, я хотел скорее разобраться со всем этим и понять, почему он так изменился - понять, что заставляет страдать моего единственного друга. Я не могу отпустить его на задание в таком состоянии, и теперь я уже жалел о том, что оставил Сисуи одного, в пустом доме. И почти ненавидел себя за глупые обиды, за свой эгоизм и за то, что я просто делал вид, будто меня не касаются все его проблемы, за то, что он так много сделал для меня, а я расклеился и не попытался ничем помочь ему.

Я хотел сказать ему об этом. Я помню: я иду по берегу реки и уже вижу полукруг моста вдалеке, я ускоряю шаг, его очертания становятся все четче.

Когда я подошел, Сисуи уже ждал меня. На нем была форма АНБУ, из-за спины торчала рукоять катаны.

- У меня не так много времени, поэтому послушай сначала. Ты ведь знаешь, откуда на гербе полицейских подразделений Конохи веер клана Утиха?

Я кивнул, совсем недавно я сам рассказывал об этом младшему брату, но, черт подери, Сисуи, я шел сюда не для того, чтобы выслушивать бред о нашем доблестном клане еще и от тебя…

- И ты знаешь, кому они подчиняются?

- Хокаге. И АНБУ.

- Странно, что такой сильный клан АНБУ держит на коротком поводке.

- Это наказание. Клан подвел Хокаге, во время войны. Мы просто смирились с этим, потому что это справедливо.

- Мне даже не верится, что я слышу такие слова от Утихи Итати – Сисуи одобрительно улыбнулся, - но похоже лишь мы с тобой считаем, что это справедливо… я представляю, что сейчас обсуждается на собрании.

- Хочешь сказать, что клан пойдет против Хокаге? Все, что говорил мне отец как раз на обратное указывает. Мы не ладили с ним никогда, но он доверяет мне.

- А ты гораздо более послушный сын, чем я думал. Если бы Фугаку-сан был здесь, то, наверное, обрадовался и стал бы доверять тебе еще больше – в его голосе звучала насмешка.

- Что у тебя за задание, Сисуи, скажи мне, – мой голос едва не сорвался на крик.

- Ты никогда не был дураком, Итати, но твоя ошибка в том, что ты не хочешь видеть то, что происходит вокруг тебя, если думаешь, что это тебя не касается. Но именно это мне в тебе и нравится. Ты такой ребенок. Я очень надеялся, что это не зайдет так далеко, - он говорил спокойно, смотря прямо в мои глаза, как прежде, с любопытством, он ждал моей реакции.

- Неизбежно...

- Мое задание – уничтожение клана Утиха. И я начну с тебя, лучший друг.

Сисуи вытащил катану и медленно пошел на меня. Я отступил назад и активировал сяринган и едва успел вовремя увернуться от его удара. Мне не хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то кроме нас двоих знал о том, что происходит здесь, и это делало меня почти безоружным. Сисуи продолжал атаковать, а я прыгал от него по всему мосту.

В боевом искусстве мы были равны, я уже понял это, тем более мы так часто тренировались вместе, что даже без силы в глазах могли предвидеть каждое движение друг друга. Но кто-то из нас должен был устать первым. Я перепрыгнул через перила, встал на воду и забежал под низкий, но довольно широкий мост, с мечом здесь особо не развернешься. Я услышал тихий всплеск, и через долю секунды Сисуи снова возник передо мной. Он вложил катану обратно в ножны и потянулся к сумке с сюрикенами, пристегнутой на бедре. Я воспользовался этим коротким моментом и перестал концентрировать чакру в ступнях, чтобы уйти под воду. Но на этот раз Сисуи не торопился следовать за мной. Он колебался, нетрудно было понять, что под водой у меня будет преимущество, он продолжал стоять наверху и всматриваться в воду, я увидел, что он снова достал меч.

Попытка схватить Сисуи за ногу из по воды была слишком очевидным ходом, лезвие катаны скользнуло вниз и разрезало воду рядом с моей щекой. Я отплыл подальше и вынырнул, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, мне в след полетели два сюрикена, но ни один из них даже не задел меня, и мне удалось увидеть едва заметные воронки на воде, где упали металлические звездочки, я нырнул за ними.

Все что мне было нужно – подобраться чуть ближе к Сисуи. Я одновременно метнул в него оба сюрикена, один из них должен был поразить ногу, а второй голову, я был уверен, что Сисуи с легкостью отразит оба, несмотря на мою меткость, но мне нужно было лишь выиграть время. Теперь он открылся, я мог атаковать его снизу. Сисуи снова погрузил меч в воду, но это было преждевременно, как я и рассчитывал, вода искажала его зрение, и я казался ему гораздо ближе, чем был на самом деле. Клинок вновь не зацепил меня.

Я быстро вынырнул и схватил его за правую руку, сжал пальцы настолько сильно, насколько смог и сконцентрировал чакру в ладони. Он выронил катану, я хотел подхватить ее, но не успел. Сисуи пытался вытянуть руку на себя, но я не мог этого допустить. Он попытался атаковать второй, но я заблокировал и этот удар. Сисуи выставил ногу вперед и начал заваливаться на спину, но я успел немного уйти назад, его стопа всего лишь уперлась мне в грудь, я резко выдохнул и неуклюже шлепнулся на бок рядом с лежащим на спине Сисуи. Я нырнул под него и смог скрестить ноги у него под грудью, я знал, что не смогу просто сломать ему ребра, все же на нем была прочная защита, поэтому я пытался задушить его руками. Кожа Сисуи была скользкой от воды, и после недолгой возни я умудрился взять захват, я чувствовал, как напряглась его шея, а в моих легких почти не осталось воздуха, я понимал, что захлебнусь быстрее, чем он успеет потерять сознание. Я пытался перевернуться вместе с ним, но Сисуи будто прилип к поверхности реки, а я не хотел его отпускать, потому что знал, что для меня это единственный шанс победить, но, кажется, его я уже упустил.

Только я успел об этом подумать, как подо мной воду разрезали несколько тонких прочных нитей, Сисуи привязал меня к себе. Ясно, он хотел утопить меня, - вода заполнит мои легкие, тело отяжелеет, и ему для этого нужно просто лежать на воде, а я еще и здорово помог ему все это организовать. Я все же расцепил захват, вытянув руки над головой Сисуи, и быстро, насколько это было возможно, начал формировать печати. В затылок моего бывшего напарника ударила тонкая струйка пламени, которую я с трудом выпустил изо рта, но и ее хватило для того, чтобы он резко поднял голову. Часть моего лица, наконец, оказалась над водой, я жадно глотнул воздух, у меня резко закололо в груди, но я не обратил внимания на боль. Сисуи успел схватить мою левую руку, вторую я завел за спину, но я мог формировать печать и одной рукой, я отвернул голову назад и выпустил в воду уже более мощную струю пламени. Собственное дыхание обожгло мне плечо, вода под нами резко расширилась, огонь искал выхода наружу, меня и Сисуи резко выбросило вверх, а потом мы оба упали в воду, Сисуи уже не мог удержаться на плаву как раньше и я увлек его под воду.

Я скрестил ноги ближе к его груди и как можно сильнее прижал Сисуи к себе, из его рта вышло несколько крупных пузырей, он пытался всплыть, но ему мешала довольно тяжелая защита и оружие, что он взял с собой, он пытался вырваться, но леска, которой он нас связал, вся спуталась и теперь лишь мешала ему. А потом он перестал двигаться, его стало тяжелым.

Я понял, что не смогу отвязать леску под водой и из последних сил поплыл к берегу. По пути я наглотался мутной речной воды, и меня вырвало, как только воздух снова попал в мои легкие. Я дотянулся до сумки на бедре Сисуи и сюрикеном перепилил запутавшуюся нить. Я, наконец, освободился. Тело Сисуи лежало на животе, я с трудом перевернул его на спину и приложил ухо к его груди, сердце не билось. Я заставил себя посмотреть на его лицо, оно было все перемазано глиной, рот приоткрыт, а и без того огромные серые глаза широко распахнуты, я провел ладонью по его лицу и закрыл их, потом снял рубаху и вытер грязь с его щек и лба.

От прикосновений к его лицу меня всего передергивало, оно было очень бледным и холодным, так выглядят люди, которые долго и мучительно болеют, я продолжал смотреть на его мертвое, красивое лицо и не мог отвести от него глаз, хотя это вызывало у меня самые отвратительные ощущения. Я сделал усилие над собой и оторвал взгляд от Сисуи. Сил у меня совсем не осталось, я лежал совсем рядом с ним и изо всех сил прижимался щекой к скользкой красноватой глине, которая покрывала берега реки. Я закрыл глаза, было холодно, а в ноздри мне бил тяжелый земельный запах, и я думал о том, что так, наверное, чувствуют себя те, кого похоронили заживо. Только глаза мои просто горели, из них сочилось что-то теплое и скапливалось между ресниц, но быстро остывало.

Я не знаю, как долго я лежал так, прежде чем снова поднялся на ноги. Я не мог оставить Сисуи здесь, я подхватил его на плечо и медленно поплелся вверх по реке.

Мысли и воспоминания роились в моей голове, как стая диких пчел из потревоженного улья. Только что я убил своими руками человека, который был смыслом моей жизни, я думал, ради Сисуи я бы смог пойти на все… На миссиях мы так часто рисковали жизнью друг ради друга, что это вошло в привычку, я был уверен, если придется умирать за него, я без колебания отдам свою жизнь. Потому что без него она уже ничего не стоила, я думал, что у меня нет ничего, кроме этого человека, потому что Сисуи вырвал меня из этого одиночества, до встречи с ним я делал лишь две вещи, - то, что у меня хорошо получалось, и то, что меня просили, но никогда то, чего мне хотелось, потому что мне не хотелось ничего. Я понятия не имел, что мне нравится или могло бы понравиться, я не мог ничего сделать даже ради себя.

Я помню, как Сисуи сказал мне, что каждый человек не самом деле живет в своем мире, что поначалу мы ограничиваем его лишь личным пространством и своими собственными мыслями, а потом, со временем, пускаем в него других людей и расширяем эти границы настолько, насколько сами пожелаем. Есть те, чьи миры плохо взаимодействуют, и эти люди уже не могут доверять друг другу. Я спросил: «Так значит, наши миры могут хорошо взаимодействовать?». Он засмеялся: «Да нет, у тебя вообще особый случай».

- Вот как?

-Да у тебя, похоже, последняя стадия одиночества, уж не знаю приобретенная или врожденная… у тебя вообще нет своего мира.

- Ты же сказал, что он у всех есть – я почти никогда не понимал, о чем он говорит.

- Ну, понимаешь, везде же есть свои исключения, значит, ты черная дыра. Хотя нет, уж черную дыру бы сразу заметили. Ты пустой кувшин. Ну, знаешь, есть цветочные горшки, все такие разноцветные и красивые, но они не на что не годятся в них можно только земли насыпать и ветку какую-нибудь воткнуть, зато домохозяйки их охотно раскупают. Есть много вещей, на которых написано, для чего они нужны. А ты простой кувшин из глины, на тебе ничего не написано, поэтому никто тебя не замечает. Зато в тебя и масло можно налить и вино и гвоздей насыпать, а можно сорвать камелию или даже целый букет и поставить их в такой простой кувшин.

-Камелии?

-Да, это очень яркие цветы, если поставить их в красивую вазу, слишком вычурно это будет, и сосуд отвлечет внимание от цветов. А так, только они будут привлекать внимание.

- Я понял, а что же с кувшином?

- Камелии будут благодарны кувшину, они же не смогут жить без воды, которая там находится, но это не главное. Я просто хотел сказать, что, на самом деле, нет человека, который не смог бы с тобой поладить, просто ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя замечали, вот все и проходят мимо тебя. Если бы не я, ты бы до скончания веков в углу пылился, один бы так и остался, - он довольно улыбнулся, а потом добавил – ну может еще пауки бы в тебе завелись, даже целое гнездо бы там устроили…

- А ты как меня заметил тогда?

- Да я и не замечал, я же не сам напарника выбирал, так что у меня выбора особого не было. Но даже если бы такой неприметный кувшин, как ты просто на дороге валялся, я бы все равно тебя подобрал. Такой уж я липну ко всем подряд, тяну себе, все, что плохо лежит.

- Ну хорошо, раз я кувшин, тогда ты тот букет камелий?

- Нет, расцвести в тебе тоже может все, что угодно, а может и завянет все, что не поставишь, а то у тебя вечно такое лицо, да и мне почем знать, кто эти камелии? Я просто вода. Она принимает любую форму, не имеет ни вкуса, ни запаха, а если ее вылить, то кувшин просохнет и в нем снова ничего не останется. Ни жирных пятен, как от масла, ни пьяного аромата, как от вина, ни царапин, как от гвоздей. Его снова можно заполнить, чем угодно, ни мыть не надо, ни чистить. Это хорошо, что я первым заметил тебя.

-Правда? Почему?

-Если бы ты сначала встретил вино, ты бы не смог воспринимать воду отдельно, она бы пахла вином. Если масло, оно бы всплывало на поверхность, тонкая пленка всегда была бы сверху, а вода внизу. А если гвозди, вода бы просочилась в царапины и разрушила тебя изнутри. Что бы ни случилось со мной, это не изменит тебя, понимаешь, но пока я просто заполню твою жизнь.

- Сисуи, ты думаешь можно людей с горшками сравнивать?

- Нет, Итати ты все-таки идиот, и мне тебя точно не исправить, ты даже так ничего не понял.

- Я все понял, но ты точно не вода, потому что никто не сможет заменить тебя…

А потом я снова вспомнил эту ночь неделю назад, когда он держал меня за руку и не хотел отпускать.

Вода, которая принимает любую форму… Я же знал, что-то мучает Сисуи, быть может, я мог тогда все изменить. Если я действительно кувшин, то в ту ночь я опрокинулся, и из меня вылилась почти вся вода и просочилась в землю, так, что я не мог уже ее собрать. Я сам был во всем виноват. И я так и не сказал тебе ничего на мосту. Мы пытались убить друг друга, не говоря ни слова, будто были совсем чужими. Я и не подозревал, что могу быть таким, но Сисуи видел это во мне с самого начала. Кувшин, которому все равно, чем его наполнят и вода, которой все равно, что наполнять. Все же это было неизбежно, или из нас двоих я не тот, кто мог все изменить.

Я обернулся назад. Пожалуй, я уже достаточно прошел. Прощай, 止水.

Когда я вернулся домой, моя одежда и волосы уже почти высохли, но в голове было полно песка, а штаны на коленках и рубаху сбоку покрывала потрескавшаяся корка застывшей глины. Была ночь и все уже давно спали, я знал, что если бы ты увидела меня, не стала бы спрашивать ничего и не сказала бы отцу, я всегда мог продолжить врать о секретной миссии, но я не хотел сейчас никого видеть. Я проскользнул в свою комнату, разделся и принялся счищать грязь с одежды. С этим я справился довольно быстро, не спеша, сложил брюки и рубашку и отправил их в шкаф, и собрался, наконец, уснуть, надеясь, что это поможет мне забыться. В коридоре послышались тихие и осторожные шаги. Саске? И что ему не спится?

- Братик, ты вернулся?

Мне не хотелось отвечать, но я же не мог просто промолчать и притвориться спящим.

- Да, Саске, можешь войти.

- Нет, я спать пойду. Тебя не было, и мама волновалась, а папа злился, но мама сказала, что это, потому что он тоже беспокоится. Хорошо, что ты вернулся раньше утра, спокойной ночи.

-Спокойной ночи, Саске.

Утром следующего дня я спустился к завтраку. Ты и отец уже были внизу, а Саске сбежал сразу за мной. Мы ели молча, отец смотрел на меня неодобрительно, но похоже, все, что он мог сказать, он уже высказал в прошлый раз. Брат сидел рядом со мной и явно был в приподнятом настроении, а ты о чем-то сосредоточенно думала.

Саске уже доел свою порцию и, похоже, ждал, пока я сделаю то же самое. Атмосфера за столом мне совсем не нравилась, я быстро допил чай и посмотрел на брата, который уже пару минут держал меня за рукав, словно боялся, что я снова уйду, куда-нибудь, где он не сможет меня найти.

- Я тебе еще вчера хотел показать, – нетерпеливо начал он, отец перевел суровый взгляд на младшего брата, и Саске тут же замолчал, его щеки покраснели, а ты улыбнулась.

- Хорошо, пойдем, - я встал из-за стола, Саске последовал за мной.

Я слышал, как встали и вы с отцом, я обернулся. Отец был зол, потому что сейчас мне так легко удалось избежать его общества. Ты обняла его и прижалась щекой к его груди, потом посмотрела ему в глаза и что-то сказала, я видел, как шевелились твои губы, но не разобрал ни слова. Отец посмотрел на тебя и его взгляд смягчился, я быстро отвернулся.

Саске уже обулся и сбежал с крыльца, я на ходу надел сандалии и поспешил за ним. Он снова шел впереди меня.

Брат привел меня в лес, где мы обычно тренировались. К деревьям были прибиты несколько исцарапанных и потрескавшихся от времени, деревянных мишеней, однажды я показал ему, как можно поразить их все, даже ту, что была скрыта за огромным валуном.

Сейчас я внимательно следил за его движениями, они были в точности как мои, брат запомнил их с первого раза, даже не активируя сяринган. Он мягко приземлился в двух шагах от меня.

-Смотри, я по всем попал, еще немного потренируюсь и даже лучше тебя стану.

Я осмотрелся и глубоко вздохнул.

-Ни одного куная в центре, а вот тут, - я указал на мишень за валуном, - тебе вообще повезло, он в самый край воткнулся.

- Итати, совсем как отец, - насупился брат.

Я наклонился к нему.

- Но знаешь что? Пожалуй, если на миссии ты хотя бы ранил стольких вражеских синоби, это было бы уже очень хорошо.

-Правда, - по губам Саске скользнула довольная и открытая улыбка, и впервые с прошлой ночи я вспомнил об убитом мной Сисуи, - но вражеские синоби не будут просто стоять как деревья, я буду еще тренироваться, - его тон стал подчеркнуто серьезным.

- Конечно, не будут, - согласился я, - и что же ты будешь делать, если они прямо сейчас нападут?

- Здесь нет вражеских синоби, и ты ведь сможешь меня защитить, - он запнулся и потупил взгляд, - это же нормально, если ты защитишь меня сейчас…

- Конечно, нормально, тебе ведь всего восемь.

Саске бросил на меня обиженный взгляд.

- Нет, не потому что мне восемь, а потому что товарищи должны защищать друг друга, если каждый будет за себя, то они миссию провалят, поэтому на задания никто не ходит в одиночку.

-Это тебе в Академии сказали? Ладно, пойдем домой.

«А, может, Сисуи был не один», - промелькнуло у меня в голове. Ведь Саске прав, на задания не ходят в одиночку, а тем более на такие. Значит, он соврал мне, когда сказал, что пойдет один? Кто же мог быть вторым?... И почему его не было на мосту, он ведь вполне мог добить меня тогда, или еще как-нибудь помочь Сисуи.

«Но, похоже, лишь мы с тобой считаем, что это справедливо», - так он говорил... второй был на мосту, и им был я, а этот ублюдок Данзо дал задание не Сисуи, а нам обоим. Но какого черта Сисуи не передал мне этого, если все равно собирался меня убить. Сисуи не просто врал мне, он не доверял мне с самого начала. Я разозлился… Но, если бы он сказал, я бы помешал ему в любом случае, а значит я далеко не на все был готов ради Сисуи, и у него был повод для недоверия, значит все это действительно было неизбежно. Похоже, я просто пытаюсь оправдать себя.

Мы с братом еще долго сидели на крыльце и разговаривали.

- Отец постоянно говорит о тебе.

- Говорит, что со мной сложно?

Брат сосредоточенно смотрел на меня, но ничего не говорил.

- Знаешь, это не так уж плохо. Синоби вообще недолюбливают. Мы ведь просто наемники и делаем, все, что нам прикажут, таким людям сложно доверять.

- Но, разве…

- Быть сильным, значит отстраниться от других, ты быстро становишься надменным. Тебе следовало бы задуматься об этом, ты ведь мечтаешь стать синоби.

Ты прав, несмотря на недоверие, которое часто разделяет сильных людей синоби никогда не ходят на задания в одиночку. Это значит, что пусть не дружба, не доверие, но что-то будет обязательно связывать этих людей, - я не знал, что связывало нас с Сисуи, но по определенной причине нам было легко находиться друг с другом.

Саске внимательно слушал меня.

- Но, знаешь, мы с тобой родные братья и, что бы не случилось это навсегда останется с нами. Я и ты будем неразлучны, какие бы расстояния нас не разделяли, нас связывают крепкие узы, ни ты, ни кто-либо другой не сможет разорвать их, даже если они будут рождены ненавистью…

- Утиха Итати! – донеслось до меня, это был голос Инаби, - Я должен поговорить с Утихой Итати!

За Инаби вошли еще двое – Текка и Ясиро.

- Вы ворвались в этот дом, я не вижу ни одной причины, которая может оправдать такое поведение - но они меня не слушали.

-На собрании не было двоих, почему ты не пришел?! Я могу понять, ты занят на миссиях в АНБУ. Но не забывай, что твой отец смотрит на тебя как на своего преемника. Ты мог бы проявлять больше интереса к делам клана.

- Я понимаю, впредь я буду больше думать об этом, теперь уходите.

- Мы уйдем – подхватил Текка, - когда ты ответишь еще на один вопрос. Мы нашли тело Утихи Сисуи в реке Накано, он покончил жизнь самоубийством, похоже, он умер еще ночью.

- Он и был вторым отсутствующим.

- Сисуи был близок мне, как родной брат,… мне… для меня это очень печальная новость, - Я произнес это так, будто действительно не знал о его смерти.

- Мы как полицейское подразделение будем тщательно расследовать это происшествие.

- Расследовать самоубийство?

- Мы обнаружили предсмертную записку у него дома, - значит, и туда уже заглянули, зло подумал я, - нет сомнения, что это почерк Сисуи, однако, тому, кто владеет сяринганом скопировать подчерк не так сложно.

Текка протянул мне небольшой кусок бумаги. Я ничего не знал о записке.

«Я устал от своих обязанностей. Ни у меня, ни у целого клана Утиха нет будущего, я не могу ступить ни шагу по этому пути», - в моей голове отчетливо рисуется картина. Одну неделю и день назад я ухожу из его дома, именно тогда, когда он пытается сказать мне о своем задании, не потому, что его нужно было оставить одного, наоборот, я ухожу, потому что точно знаю, что не хочу слышать то, что он скажет. Он возвращается в комнату и пишет эти строки. Я не знаю, кому он адресовал их, может, ему просто нужно было выплеснуть разочарование, а он ведь не вел дневника, но звучат они, как обвинение в мой адрес. «Ты такой же, как и весь этот прогнивший насквозь клан, Утиха Итати» - это он хотел сказать? Или Сисуи написал это до моего прихода?

- Он был одним из самых талантливых синоби в клане, и заботился о его делах гораздо больше, чем ты. Я уверен, такой как он никогда бы не написал эти строки.

- Мне не интересно, что вам кажется.

- Мы пошлем запрос на расследование в АНБУ, даже не пытайся что-либо скрыть от нас.

- Почему… почему бы вам не сказать сразу, вы ведь подозреваете меня?

- Быстро же ты догадался, - ухмыльнулся Инаби.

- Итати, если ты предал клан, ты не уйдешь безнаказанным.

Лучше бы они не говорили этого, Я не смог сдержать себя и совсем позабыл о том, что Саске следит за тем, что происходит.

Все трое беспомощно валялись на земле. Теперь я понял, почему Сисуи был так уверен, что справится с миссией в одиночку.

Они что-то говорили, сыпали обвинениями, я был готов убить их уже тогда. И сделал бы это, если бы не услышал голос отца. Но и он тоже, лишь спросил о причине моего отсутствия.

- Я просто поднялся выше.

-Выше чего?!

-Этого! - я метнул кунай в веер нарисованный на каменной стене, - этого жалкого клана. Вы, и правда, забыли о прошлом, зациклились на себе, на ваших мелочных обидах…

- Хватит, твоих слов более, чем достаточно, чтобы взять тебя под стражу.

- Надоело нянчиться с тобой, Итати!

«Черт, Сисуи, как же ты был прав» - я вспоминал каждое слово в его записке, - «А это ведь было наше задание? Хотел, чтобы все тебе достались, еще и меня мимоходом убрать? Пожалуй, я не дам нашей миссии провалиться. У меня ведь нет выбора, да? Или они меня - или я их. Я не хочу, чтобы меня судили за убийство такого лживого ублюдка, как ты, черт!» - я стоял и ждал, когда кто-нибудь из них нападет, наверное, я уже не мог скрывать эмоций и ярость исказила мое лицо, дыхание участилось. Злость, на себя, жалость, к себе, желание оправдать, себя… только это кипело во мне и стремилось найти выход наружу…

А потом я услышал голос, громкий, высокий, полный отчаяния и страха, голос младшего брата, - «Итати, хватит, останови это», - и я будто снова почувствовал, как Сисуи держит меня за руку, он ведь хотел мне тогда сказать тоже самое, и может все, что нужно было сделать тогда – остановиться. Этот крик развеял все мои мысли, успокоил всю ту бурю, что бушевала во мне. Мне казалось, будто я долго находился в очень темной комнате, а теперь кто-то включил яркий свет, у меня подкосились ноги, тело тянуло к земле, будто меня наполнили чем-то тяжелым, а в ушах звенел голос брата и слова из записки Сисуи. Я безвольно упал на колени, волосы смешались с мелкой дорожной пылью.

- Я… я не виноват в смерти Сисуи, простите меня за все эти слова, - я с трудом выдавил это из себя, давясь пылью, сдерживая кашель.

Боль и унижение во мне боролись с чувством благодарности к младшему брату, который остановил меня, я посмотрел на него, но в его глазах был лишь страх. Я чувствовал, как ярость снова брала верх надо мной, я точно не знаю, но, быть может, он уже тогда заметил, что мои глаза изменились.

Отец сказал брату идти к себе. Инаби, Текка и Ясиро тоже покинули наш дом.

- Итати, ты можешь подняться, - я встал с колен и облокотился на стену, совсем рядом с тем местом, куда я кинул кунай, - я никогда не понимал тебя, наверное, потому что и не пытался. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился и делал лишь то, что хочет от тебя клан, возможно, ты поймешь меня когда-нибудь, а сейчас, что бы ты не чувствовал, просто не смей мне перечить, я не смогу каждый раз выгораживать тебя перед кланом, не вынуждай меня соглашаться с ними, - отец мотнул головой в строну двери, через которую недавно выходили Инаби, Текка и Ясиро.

- Я понял, отец, - опять он за свое, но теперь отец был действительно серьезен, словно боялся… Жаль, теперь я не смогу узнать боялся ли он меня или за меня.

Я хотел сразу подняться в свою комнату, но по пути решил заглянуть на кухню. Там я увидел тебя, твои глаза влажно блестели, и ты с трудом сдерживала слезы. Я знал, ты часто плакала из-за меня, но никогда при мне. Ты быстро подошла ко мне и обняла меня за голову, прижала щекой к груди и зарыдала. Я слышал твои тихие всхлипывания, но от них было так спокойно на душе, я уже не помню, когда ты еще подходила так близко ко мне.

- Итати, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не иди против него, он ведь твой отец, понимаешь…

Ты тоже была на его стороне, я знаю, это была попытка защитить меня, но мне надоело прогибаться под всех. Не было во мне уже ни злости, ни обиды, но в тот момент я все решил. Я зря остановился тогда. Вам удалось лишь потянуть время.

- Мам, я устал, я хочу подняться наверх, - ты быстро отпустила меня, стала тереть глаза и щеки.

Ты отступила назад, тихо опустилась на стул, положила мокрые от слез руки на колени и слабо улыбнулась.

- Да, конечно, прости меня, я просто разнервничалась немного.

Я вышел из кухни и пошел в свою комнату, но до меня еще доносился твой тихий плач. Да, мама, ты все поняла правильно, есть во мне то, что даже ты не сможешь смягчить, какой бы чуткой ты не была, как бы не старалась заботиться обо мне. А сейчас я отдал бы все, чтобы сказать – «Успокойся, мам, все будет хорошо». Жаль, тогда эти слова были бы ложью.

Деревня и семья медленно, но верно убивали меня, я должен был уйти, и чем скорее, тем лучше для меня. Я слышал, как отец рассказывал брату о мангекю сярингане, даже упомянул об особых условиях. Я знаю, Саске просто волновался за меня, пытался задать вопрос так, чтобы отец не понял, что заставило его так заинтересоваться сяринганом. Но слишком многое произошло за последние два-три дня, чтобы не догадаться. Однако отец не спешил делиться такой ценной информацией с кланом. Да уж, сын-братоубийца, пожалуй, сильно бы подорвал его авторитет. Неужели он, правда, надеялся все это замять?

За пределами Конохи я бы представлял некоторую опасность, а значит, меня будут искать. Добрая половина синоби в этой деревне просто мусор по сравнению со мной, другое дело моя дорогая семейка, - вот и еще одна причина по которой я не могу оставить вас в живых. Тем более, если я завершу миссию, АНБУ позаботится, чтобы за мной не шли, хотя бы первое время, Данзо понимает, что в любой момент я могу сдать его со всеми потрохами.

Я так же знал, что сегодня брат задержится в академии, мне не хотелось, что бы он путался под ногами. Изолированность моего дражайшего клана от деревни и отчаянное стремление отца оградить все происходящее за каменными стенами, расписанными красно-белыми веерами, от вмешательства вышестоящих тоже было мне на руку. Вот ведь… синоби до мозга костей, а может и просто трусы, никогда не действуют в открытую. Я вспомнил, что Инаби долго ходил вокруг да около, пока смог, наконец, сказать, о том, что подозревает меня в убийстве Сисуи, будто признание из меня вытянуть хотел.

Синеватый свет полной луны скользит по стенам, расписанным красно-белыми веерами, отец и мать ждут дома своего сына. Я иду, не спеша, по пыльной дороге, усеянной телами братьев и товарищей. Столько убил, а даже не запачкался, усталой рукой я стер пот со лба и поправил защитную повязку. Все вокруг тускло светится голубым, даже лужицы крови. Из-за мелкой пыли покрывающей дорогу они никак не хотели впитываться, красные капли похожи на рассыпавшиеся гранатовые бусины… даже моя кожа, и так бледная отливает синевой, и теперь я вовсе похож на мертвеца. Совсем скоро я подойду к последней двери, двери единственного дома, в который не успел зайти. Вот трещины на стене, и пыль здесь не такая как везде, она скрипела на моих зубах и застревала у меня в горле, ей я дышал, в ней я валялся на коленях, в ногах у тех троих, что уже мертвы, только папа остался. Вот крыльцо, на котором сидели мы с братом, на котором мы прощались, когда я был маленьким, когда ты провожала меня в академию.

Скажи, мама, был ли еще день, когда ты так ждала моего возвращения? Даже отец ждал сегодня, когда я вернусь.

Я переступил порог и увидел отца. Он был в простом кимоно, босой, но в руке зажат меч. Мы стояли друг напротив друга, было так тихо. Я атаковал первым, раздался приглушенный звон, а потом прерывистый стук, откуда-то сверху. Губы отца зашевелись, кажется, он просто произнес твое имя. Вот значит как, он запер тебя наверху, а ты выдала себя, наверное, теперь он еще больше боится за тебя, мама.

Следующим ударом я снова не смог достать отца, он двигался гораздо лучше, чем Сисуи, но лишь уклонялся. Те, кого я убивал прежде, все со звериной яростью кидались на меня, а отец лишь парировал удары, а если я останавливался, он выпрямлялся и просто ждал следующей атаки. Его движения были плавными и спокойными. Я вспомнил, как мы тренировались вместе, когда Саске еще не родился, вспомнил, что когда-то я восхищался им, вспомнил, как смотрел на меня брат, когда я в лесу показывал ему, как поразить все мишени, когда-то я таким же взглядом смотрел на человека, стоящего передо мной... И когда же мне в голову пришла мысль, что я смог превзойти отца? Он молчал и смотрел на меня с укором, все еще надеялся, что я одумаюсь? И что дальше, если не я сейчас… Данзо точно не оставит тебя в живых… Мне так хотелось снова упасть перед отцом на колени, рыдать и молить о прощении, но никакие слезы не могли смыть крови с моих рук. Я бы не смог уже смотреть в глаза ни отцу, ни тебе, ни брату. Теперь все кончено.

Звон лезвий, монотонный стук, мягкий звук от босых ног, переступающих по деревянному полу…

Открылся?

Я уверенно занес меч и сделал резкий выпад вперед. И вижу твое лицо. Я так привык к этому монотонному стуку, что не заметил, как ты сбежала со ступенек.

Ты стоишь к нему спиной, руки раскинуты в стороны, грудь открыта, и смотришь мне в глаза, твой взгляд гипнотизирует меня, я не могу двигаться… Ты улыбаешься, в твоих почти черных, глазах с короткими, но так изящно изогнутыми ресницами, я вижу жалость и свое отражение, вижу все свое одиночество, всю свою гордыню и холодный свет луны.

Я с трудом отвожу глаза, на твоей блузке расползается темное, блестящее пятно, где-то под ним должно было биться сердце. Твоя голова медленно и бессильно опускается на грудь… Значит, вот она твоя последняя воля, все, что ты хотела - защитить его. Я вытащил меч из твоей груди, я видел, что ты хочешь приподнять правую руку, но жизнь уже почти покинула твое тело. Отец бережно подхватывает тебя под руки и прижимает к себе. Я видел, как тонкая неровная полоска блеснула на его щеке, он поднимает глаза на меня, и я понимаю, он больше не увернется…

Я отступаю к стене, ноги не держат меня. Я смотрю на родителей, лежащих прямо передо мной… Это я убил… но в голову не лезут ни воспоминания, ни оправдания, как после смерти Сисуи… Я понимаю, что ничто не сможет оправдать убийство матери и отца, которые любили друг друга, но еще больше любили своих детей, даже меня, хотя из всех людей живущих на Земле, я меньше всего достоин твоей любви и любви отца.

Мой младший брат вернулся. Он смотрел на меня и что-то говорил, но слов я не слышал, я смотрел в его глаза, такие же, как у тебя, исполненные жалости и боли, но вместо обреченного спокойствия во взгляде Саске я видел неверие в происходящее. Лишь сейчас я понял, что он очень похож на тебя, даже внешне, и опять… ни капли ненависти в глазах, только жалость, это сводило меня с ума… он даже не смог понять, что это я уничтожил всех, кого он любил.

Я подошел к Саске и впервые использовал эти глаза, глаза, что дал мне Сисуи, для того чтобы создать для брата мир с кроваво-красным небом и черным солнцем, отвратительный и холодный, полный лжи, предательства, тесный и маленький. Для того, чтобы он не мучил себя вопросом, кого винить в том, что произошло этой ночью. В этом мире были живы только двое – я и он. Его боль станет ненавистью, а он сможет отдать ее только мне.

Одиночество – это бездна, такая глубокая, что ты никогда не знаешь, что за чудовище выползет из нее. Если бы я не сторонился всех, смог бы хоть кому-то довериться, если бы не боялся боли и предательства, не прятался за глиняной коркой, не ограничивал мир собой и своими проблемами… Я не хотел возвращаться в эту бездну, но у меня не осталось никого, кроме брата, остальных я только что убил, собственными руками. А мне нужен был человек, который пойдет за мной и будет думать обо мне каждый день… Саске мог лишь ненавидеть меня теперь, но этого мне было более, чем достаточно, он не забудет меня, а я никогда не забуду о нем, мы крепко связаны, и я могу не бояться одиночества и безумия… Я обрек брата на боль и страдания, и снова лишь ради себя, быть может, когда-нибудь, я расскажу ему правду… и хотя бы перед ним успею извиниться.

Три года назад я снова встретил брата. Я видел боль, ярость и стремление защитить человека, который был важен ему. Гораздо больше чем я? Я снова чувствовал, что стою на краю бездны, из самых ее глубин полз страх, страх совершения новых непоправимых ошибок… только если я буду один… а за ним поднималась ярость. В тот день я вернул брата в мир, что создал девять лет назад. Так жестоко использовать на нем эту силу во второй раз, но это было жизненно важно для меня… Я не хотел знать, что будет со мной, если Саске забудет обо мне, какие бы расстояния не разделяли меня с братом, нас связывают крепкие узы, и никто не сможет разорвать их, даже если они будут рождены ненавистью… никто не имеет на это права.

Говорят, что время лечит, но и тысячи лет недостаточно, чтобы стереть все эти воспоминания. Годы идут, но прошлое все так же мучает меня. Мое зрение сильно ухудшилось, и кошмары являющиеся в моих снах от этого кажутся еще ярче и реальнее, а если я ослепну, они будут единственным, что я смогу видеть.

Хотя я многое осознал, до сих пор в моем прошлом слишком много вопросов, и они не оставляют меня в покое. Иногда я думаю, что не найду ответы ни на один из них.

Я все еще не знаю, когда Сисуи написал ту записку, и допускал ли он то, что я мог ее прочитать, не знаю, кто больше виноват в его смерти. Конечно, проще всего обвинить во всем Данзо, однако, для меня он был всего лишь третьим лицом, не справедливо, что последнее слово останется за ним. Все же мы с Сисуи были достаточно взрослыми людьми, чтобы думать самостоятельно. Все, что произошло между нами – личное дело только нас двоих… Быть может, виноваты были мы оба, но в живых остался только я, а значит я и не должен винить никого, кроме себя. Я не знаю, что бы чувствовал Сисуи, если бы тогда выжил он. Теперь я понял, что не знал об этом человеке ничего.

Я не могу предположить, что было бы, если бы я смирился с его смертью и не выступил против клана, и что случилось бы той ночью в нашем доме, если бы ты не встала между мной и отцом.

Я уже не боюсь одиночества. Со мной сейчас один человек, он вовсе не похож на Сисуи, но зато похож на воду, он наполняет мою жизнь, хотя я слабо ощущаю его присутствие. Я чувствую, что теряю почву под ногами и разрушаюсь изнутри, но не вода является причиной этому, а гвозди, которых щедро отсыпал в меня Сисуи девять лет назад. Я не забыл ни слова из его обвинительной записки, быть может, поэтому до сих пор живы и остальные воспоминания о нем. Все, что связывало меня и его – скука и одиночество, сейчас я хорошо это понимаю, но тогда я тешил себя самообманом и верил в нашу дружбу и привязанность. Наверное, глина, из которой я сделан – не такой уж качественный материал, а может, она еще долго должна гореть, прежде чем окрепнет…

Я давно не видел брата, но, похоже, он все еще следует за мной, опьяненный жаждой мести и убийства. Пожалуй, даже за три года мое отношение к нему очень изменилось, я жалею о том, что не мог отпустить его тогда, я слишком много думал о себе. Я помню легкое головокружение, которое приходило вместе с воспоминаниями о брате. Сейчас же я чувствую лишь сладковатый пьяный запах, но я могу вдыхать его бесконечно. Все, что я помню о Саске, приносит мне покой, это печальная, но светлая память, я действительно любил брата и люблю до сих пор. Я никогда не смогу простить себе того, что оставил его в холодном двуцветном мире, и это оставляет терпкий привкус на губах.

Никаких камелий во мне так и не расцвело…

Но кто бы не наполнял меня и сколько бы запахов я не впитал, есть то, что всегда будет выше этого. Тонкая пленка на поверхности всего моего содержимого, смягчающая мою боль, обволакивающая каждое мое воспоминание и связывающая их воедино… Ты… Я, наконец, понял, тогда ты стояла спиной к отцу, не потому, что хотела спасти его жизнь, ты прекрасно знала, что без тебя он не проживет долго. Все, что ты хотела – показать и запечатать в моем сознании этот взгляд и память о нашей семье, о том, что вы с отцом любили меня и младшего брата, и принимали все мои ошибки и выборы, могли простить все мои грехи. Я понял, наконец, как дорог был тебе и отцу и понял, чем дорогой человек отличается от всех остальных. Только он может растоптать тебя, поставить на колени и отсечь голову, лишь ему ты это позволишь, лишь ему простишь…

Это главная причина, по которой я не забыл Сисуи, пусть это были односторонние узы, и голову он мне так и не отрубил, но когда-то я верил, в то, что он мне дороже брата, отца и тебя…

Тебя, стоящей спиной к отцу, тепло и грустно смотрящей на меня… твой взгляд гипнотизирует меня, я не могу двигаться, а потом твоя голова медленно и бессильно опускается на грудь...


End file.
